Loving A Demon
by tails371
Summary: Inuyasha & Kagome love eachother...and they now it.But when Inuyasha tries to show his affections towards her,what could possibly go wrong?
1. The Strange Side of Inuyasha

Loving a Demon -  
  
Chapter 1 -  
  
The Strange Side of Inuyasha  
  
Kagome's hair glistened in the morning light.She was sitting on the old well in feudal Japan,or A.K.A, in the Sengoku Jedai times.She was waiting for her half-demon comrade,Inuyasha. She truly DID have feelings for him,but she never dare say a word of that to Inuyasha.And yes,he was late,of course, and Kagome was thinking deeply about him...while he was thinking deeply about her,while walking to the well,quite slowly,I might add.  
  
"Oh,Kagome," thought Inuyasha,"If only I could tell you how I feel about you..." He didn't realize it,but he was already NEAR the well,and was about to walk right into Kagome.And he did it with a blush,and she fell over,onto the ground while Inuyasha was still standing up,but about to fall over,regained control,and then knelted down to Kagome's level on the ground.  
  
"Kagome,are you alright...?" Kagome stared strangely at him,for he usually wasn't really this kind to her...She didn't know it,but Inuyasha was trying his best to show his affections towards her.She wasn't sure of about anything right now,she was only thinking about Inuyasha...  
  
"Yeah,I'm fine...I guess..." she replied.Then Inuyasha started closing in on her...  
  
"Inuyasha...what...are you..." but she was stopped by a smooth,but strange kiss,from who?From her lover,of course.  
  
She didn't understand it,but she loved it.She loved it that...he was just showing his love towards her.  
  
Then Inuyasha tried to start stripping her,first taking off her shirt,slowly,then her skirt slowly...then he tried her bra.He succeeded that yes,then pulled Kagome closer to his chest,so he could feel her breasts.Then he tried to reach down and squeeze them...she allowed him to do this,then stopped.He stopped,too.  
  
"Kagome,what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked his lover.  
  
"Inuyasha,you tricked me,didn't you?!" she yelled at Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome,what in all the HELLS are you talking about?I was just trying to show my affections towards you!What gives?"  
  
"You KNOW what I'm talking about!Your'e probably just trying to get you mind off of Kikyo,by doing this with me!"  
  
"Off course I'm not,Kagome!"  
  
"And I really actually had feelings for you,Inuyasha..." she replied gently,as she put a hand to his cheek,then started to gently rub his cheek.After a minute or so,he embraced her,while she still had her hand on his cheek.  
  
"Kagome,I'm sorry you feel this way...but..." Too late! Kagome had slowly moved her hand a distance away from his cheek,but then,she let it come back down,HARD! SLAP!  
  
Inuyasha was confused...he had tried to show his affections to the woman he loved,and HOW did he get repayed?!  
  
Inuyasha started to gently rub his cheek,for,it hurt.He felt like crying for some strange reason...not because of pain,but because of his heart...it felt as though it was just broken into two...into two dreadful pieces.  
  
"Why,Kagome,why?" he asked her,as tears fell from his eyes. 


	2. Koga,the Wolf Demon After Kagome's Heart

Loving a Demon -  
  
Chapter 2 -  
  
Koga,the Wolf Demon After Kagome's Heart  
  
"B...but...Inuyasha...I thought that you really hated me..."  
  
"Of course not,Kagome...your my one true love..." he replied,as he wiped away his tears.  
  
"Really...?But what about...Kikyo..."  
  
"Kagome,I loved her THEN,but I love you NOW...Kikyo's in my past...and your in my future,Kagome!" he yelled,embracing her...then he kissed her,trying to change her mind,but she pulled away from his grip.  
  
"Kagome...what is it...?"  
  
"Inuyasha...I'm sorry..." Kagome said,pitifully.  
  
"Kagome what's the prob..." But he was cut short.  
  
"I'm sorry...but I just can't do this...I'm only fifteen!I could never go on like this..."  
  
"Kagome...I thought you actually loved me...!"  
  
"Inuyasha,I do,I really do,but I'm just too young..." Inuyasha was speechless.Kagome put back on her clothes and stood up to leave.She was about to get a last kiss when Inuyasha turned his back towards her.Kagome sighed,deeply,and left him to his own,usual,thoughts.  
  
Where Kagome went only she knew.Sango,Miroku,and Shippo didn't even know.  
  
Kagome went back to the well...she had no intention of leaving,she was just sitting on the side of it...just staring,and thinking...  
  
"Maybe Inuyasha and I can just pretend this never happened..." she thought,even though the torment would never go away.  
  
Then,would you guess who just ZIPPED by? Of course,Koga,the leader of the wolf demon clan.  
  
"Kagome...what's wrong?Did that insolent puppy hurt you again?" Kagome just sighed,and stood up.  
  
"Ka...go...me...?"  
  
"Koga,it has nothing to do with you..." she told him,as she cupped her face with her hands and started to sob.But then,he did something unexpected.He embraced her,and told her that everything was going to be okay.  
  
"Are you sure,Koga...?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure,"he replied."Now you just rest,okay?"  
  
"Alright...but could you...umm...let GO of me first?" she told him.  
  
"Uhh...sure,"he said,as he set her down by the well."Is there anything I can do for you,because you are MY woman..."  
  
Kagome sighed and said,"No,Koga,I'm fine..."  
  
Koga sat down and put Kagome's head on his lap."Are you sure everythings ok?"  
  
"Yes...I'm fine,"she replied as he started to stroke her hair.  
  
They had not noticed,but Inuyasha was WATCHING them from a tree,and was becoming more jealous by the second.Koga took a glance his way,but pretended not to notice anything.  
  
"Koga...don't you get that feeling that somebody's watching us...?"  
  
"Just a bit,"he lied.Then Kagome saw Inuyasha in the tree,and was shocked.  
  
"Inuyasha...?!" she gasped.Inuyasha was about to attack when he remembered that Kagome was with him,so he just jumped down and grabbed Kagome,even though Koga tried to avoid this.  
  
"Give me back MY woman,you insolent little puppy!" he yelled at Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha,put me DOWN!Koga didn't even do anything to me,so what's the problem?!"  
  
Inuyasha threw Kagome a distance to the ground,and Koga gasped.  
  
"This isn't about you,Kagome!" Inuyasha snapped back at her.  
  
"YES it IS,you stupid JEALOUS MORON!" she yelled. "SIT!"  
  
Of course,Inuyasha fell,and landed on the ground."What the HELL?!"  
  
Koga ran over to Kagome,and touched her arm."Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine..."she lied,and tryed to get up but fell into Koga's arms.  
  
"Kagome...it's going to be okay...I promise..."he told her,as he put her in more comfortable position,she was now lying in his arms.  
  
Inuyasha spat."What the HELL,Koga?! Kagome doesn't even LIKE you!Atleast I was able to kiss her!"  
  
"Huh?!How could Kagome just LET him kiss her...?" Koga thought,as he started to run to the wolf demon clan's cave.He called some of his fellow wolves to slow Inuyasha down so he could get Kagome to safety.  
  
Of course,It worked,and he got Kagome to his home safely.He told the rest of his comrades to block Inuyasha from coming up here,so they went down the mountain partways to try to fool Inuyasha into going another way.  
  
"Just rest,Kagome...your injured..."  
  
"But Inuyasha...he can smell my scent out so easily..."  
  
"Damnit...your right...but please just rest for now,"he said as he let her lay down beside him.  
  
"Kagome,everything's going to be okay..."he told her as he got closer to her... 


	3. Love,After All

Loving a Demon -  
  
Chapter 3 -  
  
Love,After All  
  
Kagome was sound asleep by then,of course,but Koga started tugging at her clothes.He managed to get off her shirt and skirt,but he did not understand the rest,though he put he hands under her bra,and he pulled her even closer to him,and he kissed her over and over again.  
  
Bad idea.REALLY bad idea.Inuyasha had JUST walked in.  
  
"Ka...go...me...how could you...?" But he soon realized that she fell asleep,and it was Koga's doing.  
  
"What the HELL are you doing to Kagome?! You THINK she's your woman,but she's MINE now!" he yelled at Koga.  
  
"Why don't we just let her choose,hmm?YOUR the one who HURT her!"  
  
"Ughn,"Inuyasha gasped,as he backed away a bit.  
  
"I...Inu...yasha...?" Kagome said,sleepily,and Inuyasha ran towards her and embraced her.  
  
"What's going on...?" she asked with a yawn.  
  
"Kagome,are you hurt?Did Koga hurt you?" he asked her.  
  
"No,of course not...but I'm cold Inuyasha..." then Inuyasha gave her his kimono to wear,and he embraced her again,and put his chin on her head and told her,"Everythings going to be okay..."  
  
"But what's the problem,Inuyasha...?" Inuyasha blushed and pointed to her body.  
  
"What the...?AHH! PERVERT!" she yelled,and slapped him,causing him to fall backwards.  
  
"What the hell?! It was that damned wolf demon over there,not me!"  
  
"Koga..." Kagome said softly,and turned his way."Is that true...?"  
  
"Well...yeah...it's true..." Koga told her,as she started walking his way.  
  
"Why,Koga,why?" she asked him,as she laid her head on his chest,and he put his arms around her.  
  
"Well...because...I wanted you to have my children...no one elses...not Inuyasha's...no ones...except for mine..."  
  
"What the?! Whenever I take off Kagome's clothes,she FREAKS! So what the HELL is going on?!" Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
"It's ok Koga...but we should of got to know eachother first..."  
  
"I'm sorry,Kagome..." he said,and then kissed her.  
  
"That's IT!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Kagome broke away from the kiss and yelled,"SIT BOY!",but then went straight back to the kiss.  
  
Then Koga put his hands under her bra.  
  
"KOGA...?!" and slapped him,and started laughing.Koga fell backwards,and had a red mark on his cheek,but started smiling at her.  
  
"Feh,I can't stand this anymore,I'll be outside," he said,but went outside and was really watching them.  
  
"So Koga,any last requests before I leave...?"  
  
"Umm...one..."he said,and blushed.  
  
"What is it,Koga?Tell me,please...?"  
  
"Well,could you take off that thing that's hiding your...umm...breasts? Just a look..."  
  
"You mean my bra..?Ok..." she said,as she took off the kimono first then her bra.  
  
Koga stuffed his face into her breasts and put his arms around her waist.She struggled,but couldn't get out of his grip,so she just put her arms around his neck,and sighed.  
  
Koga started purring,and then he started to suck and bite on one of her breasts and massage the other one.  
  
"Ughn..." Kagome groaned,but pleaded for him to continue.That just urged him to bite harder.  
  
Then Koga looked up at her face.Her face had a pleading way to it,possibly trying to tell him to stop.He stopped and got off her so she could get dressed again.  
  
"Next time,Kagome,I won't be so nice.Next time,I'm not going to let you go,your MY woman.MY mate."  
  
Kagome sighed,and went outside to leave.  
  
Inuyasha was blushing.He had seen it all.Then,he embraced her,and kissed her.  
  
"Kagome...I was scared...even though I knew you weren't in any danger..."  
  
"Inuyasha...you mean after all that your still my friend...?"  
  
"Of course,Kagome...I love you..."  
  
"I love you too,Inuyasha..." she replied,closing her eyes.Then he picked her up,and was craddling her.  
  
"Inuyasha...I..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Nevermind," she said with a laugh.  
  
"What?! What were you going to say?! Tell me!"  
  
Kagome laughed yet again and said,"Inuyasha,you know I love you...?"  
  
"Yes,"Inuyasha replied,"And I love you too."  
  
--The End of Season 1-- 


End file.
